beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: G-Revolution - Episode 37
is the thirty-seventh episode of Beyblade: G-Revolution. Plot Boris announces the challenge suggested by Tyson will be a five-beyblader team fight. Tyson's team include Max, Ray and Daichi, but they are clueless as to who can be their fifth element, since Kai joined BEGA and Tala is indefinitely out of commission. The sponsors that once knocked at Tyson's door to offer him lucrative deals appear again to announce they are withdrawing their proposals since they had given their offers as part of BEGA and Tyson is now up against BEGA. Later, Ming-Ming announces the new BEGA ID registration system, and Kenny and Mr. Dickenson reveal that Beybladers not enlisted on Boris' organization are unlikely be able to buy new parts. Hilary goes on search for a shop that still sells Beyblade parts for non-members of BEGA. A special news bulletin announces BEGA has called a press conference to announce their new special coach, who will prepare their bladers for the challenge. Everyone is surprised that the mysterious coach is Hiro, BBA Revolution's former coach (though he's shown wearing his Jin of the Gale disguise). Tyson is shocked that even his own brother has switched sides and goes to a park, where he punches a tree in anger. Ray, who followed him, advises him not to be so angry about Kai and Hiro and grabs his jacket, attempting to make him understand that he is the one to beat. Tyson asks if he and Max are going to leave him too, and Ray says he's got no intention on doing it, but challenges Tyson for a battle in order to figure "something" out. A furious battle ensues as Max, Kenny and Daichi arrive just in time to see it. Kenny is worried that if they damage their beyblades too much, they won't be able to repair them with new parts in time for the competition, since BEGA now controls everything - indeed, Hilary is seen trying to buy parts to no avail, since she's not registered with BEGA. As the battle goes on, Mr. DIckenson secretly watches the battle and is glad they still have their passions for Beyblading. Ray becomes satisfied that he's finally getting a chance to face Tyson like this. As Kenny keeps worrying, Daichi is getting fired up from watching them and Max realizes that Ray now has the opportunity he's been wanting for a long time. Tyson and Ray launch their final attacks and Tyson barely wins, leaving Dragoon and Driger severely damaged. As the others gather around them, Max deduces Ray wanted to battle Tyson because he was the only former Bladebreaker who didn't have the chance to battle Tyson at his best (check episode 10 for details), which Ray confirms. With the battle over, Ray thanks Tyson for the battle as his mind is now trouble-free and he couldn't be more glad to be back on the team. Tyson also provides thanks, since battling Ray helped him resolve his self-doubts and clear his mind. Kenny is horrified to find out that Dragoon and Driger are badly damaged, making them unusable and unable to be repaired since they ran out of parts - a situation that is worsened as Hilary returns and says she couldn't find any store willing to sell parts for non-BEGA members. Daichi then suggests they make their own Beyblades from scratch. Realizing this could be a great idea, the rest of team accepts this challenge. Since BEGA controls the market but doesn't control them, they could easily go through with it, and they all look over the horizon as optimistic as ever to defeat Boris and BEGA once and for all. Major Events * The group loses all of their sponsorship deals since they were meant for them when they would join BEGA. * BEGA takes control of the Beyblading market and develops an ID System to exclude anyone not with BEGA. * Hiro becomes BEGA's new coach. * Tyson and Ray have an all-out battle, with Tyson emerging victorious by a narrow margin and their Beyblades left damaged. * The group decides to make their very own custom Beyblades. Characters *Boris Balkov *Tyson Granger *Ray Kon *Max Tate *Daichi Sumeragi *Kenny *Hilary Tachibana *Ryu Granger *Ming-Ming *Mr. Dickenson *Hiro Granger (Jin of the Gale) Beyblades * Dragoon GT * Driger G * Apollon (Video footage) * Wolborg 4 (Video footage) Featured Beybattles *Tyson Granger (Dragoon GT) vs Ray Kon (Driger G) = Tyson & Dragoon GT Trivia *In the English dub: **For some reason, Tyson punching the tree was not shown. **For some reason, Ray grabbing Tyson's jacket was not shown. Songs * Round After Round Gallery Tyson17.jpg Ray01.jpg Tyson_vs_Ray3.jpg 1062849-6854910a.jpg Takao 057.jpg x1080-1Hv.jpg MV5BMzQzMTY0MzUzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTM5NDMyNjE@._V1_.jpg tumblr_lw3tdezU9y1ql914ko1_1280.png Screenshot_20190829-164120_1.jpg Screenshot_20190824-124625_1.jpg Screenshot_20190824-124807_1.jpg Screenshot_20190824-124814_1.jpg Screenshot_20190823-205229_1.jpg Screenshot_20190823-205239_1.jpg Screenshot_20190823-205216_1.jpg Screenshot_20190823-205300_1.jpg Screenshot_20190823-205315_1.jpg Screenshot_20190823-205308_1.jpg Screenshot_20190823-205247_1.jpg Screenshot_20190823-205320_1.jpg S03E37-183602 1.jpg S03E37-184751_1.jpg S03E37-184745_1.jpg S03E37-184833_1.jpg S03E37-184739_1.jpg Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Episodes